You and me
by ElisaYumi98
Summary: Awalnya Tetsuna pikir valentine kali ini akan sama dengan valentine di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tapi... apakah valentine tahun ini akan berbeda dengan valentine sebelumnya?/"Mungkin, tapi aku takut ditolak…"/"Aku mengerti… Tapi aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu." / #maaf nggak tahu bikin summary.


Kuroko no Basuke bukan mulik saya…

Fanfic kepunyaan saya…

Dan ide berasal dari komik yang pernah saya baca…

Jadi maaf jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita yang pernah reader baca,

Happy reading (^_^)9

Warning: fanfic ini gaje, typo, OOC dan fem!Kuro

_**You and Me**_

_Beberapa hari lagi valentine tiba_

_Hari dimana orang-orang saling berbagi kasih_

_Namun aku tidak pernah berpikir akan bersenang-senang seperti mereka yang ada di luar sana_

_Dapat kau tanyakan pada angin…_

_Dapat kau tanyakan pada langit…_

_Mengapa aku dapat seperti ini_

_Bukan karena aku selalu di tolak_

_Tapi_

_Karena tak ada seorang-pun yang berhasil membuatku terpikat_

_Dan ingin membagi kasih sayang milikku kepada mereka_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tetsuna-chan… Apa rencanamu untuk valentine nanti?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai cokelat yang mengenakan mantal senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Tidak ada rencana Aida-san. Sepertinya tahun ini aku akan tinggal di rumah lagi." Kata sang gadis bersurai biru sambil membenarkan syal merah-nya agar tetap memberikan kehangatan kepada tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil karena dinginnya angin malam saat itu.

"Apa kau tidak berminat menerima salah satu dari cowok-cowok yang menembakmu? Sangat banyak pria di sekolah yang mengidamkan berpasangan denganmu, tapi kau selalu menolak mereka. Cobalah terima seseorang agar tahun depan kita bisa double date di hari valentine. Kan seru…" Kata Aida kepada sahabat-nya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa langsung menerima orang seperti yang kau katakan Aida-san. Aku hanya ingin memilih orang yang memang dapat membuatku nyaman dan merasakan perasaan yang berbeda jika di dekatnya dibandingkan saat aku berada di dekat orang lain." Kata Tetsuna.

"Ia juga sih… Ya sudah, aku akan membantumu berdoa agar tuhan segera memberikan sahabatku yang manis tapi suka menjauhi penggemarnya dengan jurus menghilang yang entah dia dapat dari mana ini pacar yang sesuai dengan keinginannya." Kata gadis yang kita kenal bernama Aida sambil mencubit pipi Tetsuna.

"Aida-san… Hentikan, sakit." Kata Tetsuna berusaha menghentikan Aida mencubitnya lebih lama lagi.

"Gomen Tetsuna-chan…" Kata Aida sambil tersenyum manis.

Tiba-tiba perhatian Aida beralih ke ponselnya yang bergetar. Dibukanya flip ponselnya. Ternyata sebuah pesan dari sang kekasih membuat Aida harus meminta maaf kepada sahabatnya karena harus meninggalkan sahabatnya dan bertemu sang kekasih.

"Tidak apa-apa Aida-san, pergi saja. Hyuuga-san pasti sedang menunggumu." Kata Tetsuna penuh pengertian saat melihat raut wajah bersalah dari sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih Tetsuna-chan. Tapi kamu harus hati-hati ya… Banyak orang jahat yang mungkin akan mengincar gadis manis sepertimu." Kata Aida sebelum meninggalkan Tetsuna.

"Kau bisa tenang Aida-san, aku dapat menjaga diriku. Jika ada yang berani macam-macam, aku akan meng-ignite pas kai dadanya sampai dia menyesali perbuatannya." Kata Tetsuna.

"Baiklah… sampai jumpa dan berhati-hati ya…" Kata Aida lalu meninggalkan Tetsuna.

**# You and Me #**

_I Won't hasitate no more, no more it cannot wait,_

_I'm sure there's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_No please, don't complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_No please, don't hesitate_

_No more, no more_

_It cannot wait_

_The sky is your's!_

Alunan yang sedari tadi menghentikan langkah gadis bersurai biru itu akhirnya berhenti dan mengembalikan kesadaran sang gadis kepada dunia nyata.

"Sekarang aku yang mau request…" kata seorang gadis yang menggunakan mantel hitam yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Tetsuna.

"Tidak, sekarang giliranku…" Kata gadis lain yang tidak ingin kalah.

Tiba-tiba, tetes demi tetes air mulai berjatuhan dan menghujani kota Tokyo malam itu. Semua orang berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun tidak untuk pria yang tadi bernyanyi dengan merdunya, ia tidak meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia hanya menghela nafas dan menatap ke arah langit. Membiarkan rintik hujan membasahi wajah tampannya.

Sampai sesuatu menghalangi rintik air membasahi wajahnya lebih dari apa yang telah diterima pria itu. Langsung saja sang pria membuka matanya dan menatap orang yang telah memayunginya.

"Kalau kau terkena hujan lebih dari ini saat malam yang dingin seperti saat ini, aku takut kau akan sakit." Kata Tetsuna kepada pria yang sekarang menatap-nya datar. Tidak kalah datar dengan tatapan Tetsuna.

Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah tampan pria itu.

"Terima kasih… Siapa namamu? Namaku Akashi Seijuuro." Kata Pria itu sopan.

"Tetsuna… Kuroko Tetsuna." Kata Tetsuna yang masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

Tetsuna lalu memayungi Akashi sampai ke sebuah tempat dimana mereka dapat berteduh.

"Apakah ada pria yang kau sukai?" tanya Akashi Seijuuro yang langsung membuat Tetsuna bersemu.

"Sepertinya benar ada pria yang kau sukai. Apakah kalian sudah berpacaran?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Tidak… Aku bahkan belum tahu perasaanku itu suka biasa saja atau suka dalam artian cinta." Kata Tetsuna cepat.

"Apakah kau berniat menyatakan cinta padanya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Mungkin, tapi aku takut ditolak…" Jawab Tetsuna.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, bagaimana kalau aku menyanyikan lagu ciptaanku padamu agar kau bersemangat dan tidak takut menembaknya. Apalagi sebentar lagi valentine, pasti akan menjadi moment yang tepat untukmu mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya di malam valentine." Kata Akashi.

Jujur saja, sedari tadi Akashi sangat ingin menyanyikan lagu buatannya. Namun karena orang-orang yang terus saja memberi request, Akashi terus menunda lagu buatannya, sampai-sampai tadi hujan turun dan membuatnya harus menelan pil kecewa karena tidak sempat menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Boleh saja, jika kau tidak keberatan…" Kata Tetsuna, nampak sebuah senyum terukir di wajah manisnya.

Akashi senang melihat senyum itu, ia mulai menyiapkan gitar-nya lalu melai mengalunkan nada demi nada lalu bernyanyi.

… _I can feel my heart when you in my side_

_I want to say it to you, but I really afraid_

_You always smile to me, but will you smile to me too when I say my feeling_

_I can't wait…_

_I must say it, so you can know my feeling to you_

_I love, I love, but I afraid_

_Please… please… I will say it now_

_Please… please… love me back_

_Because you are the one _

_The one in my heart…_

Akashi bernyayi dengan sangat merdu, membuat Tetsuna kembali terpukau dengan nyanyiannya. Itulah pertemuan mereka. Melody menyelimuti mereka, diantara bunyi rintik hujan malam itu.

**# You and Me #**

Semenjak malam itu, Tetsuna selalu menghampiri Akashi dan meminta pemuda itu menyanyikan lagu yang dapat membuatnya bersemangat. Ia ingin memantapkan hati-nya untuk menyatakan perasaan kepada pemuda yang dipilih oleh hatinya. Dan tinggal beberapa jam lagi, malam valentine yang ia nantikan akan tiba.

"Jadi kau akan mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya malam ini?" Tanya Aida.

"Iya… Jujur saja aku sangat gugup Aida-san." Kata Tetsuna dengan pipi yang merona.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya Tetsuna-ku yang manis akan memulai terlebih dahulu." Kata Aida lagi.

"Tolong jangan membuatku malu Aida-san…" Kata Tetsuna datar.

"Baiklah… Baiklah… Kau harus semangat. Aku yakin dia akan menerima gadis manis sepertimu, jadi tenang saja." Kata Aida.

"Terima kasih Aida-san." Kata Tetsuna.

Tetsuna dan Aida tidak menyadari ada yang memperhatikan serta mendengar percakapan mereka sedari tadi. Pria itu hanya menatap Tetsuna dalam diam sampai sosok wanita bersurai biru panjang itu tidak terlihat lagi.

**# You and Me #**

"Akashi-kun, tolong nyanyikan sebuah lagu lagi untuk menyemangatiku. Kau mau kan?" Kata Tetsuna yang sudah ada di depan Akashi.

Akashi hanya menatap sosok wanita di depannya dalam diam.

"Akashi-kun?" Kata Tetsuna bingung.

"Tolong jangan mendatangiku lagi…" Kata Akashi dingin.

"Apa maksudmu Akashi-kun?" Tanya Tetsuna yang bertambah bingung dengan perubahan Akashi. Sebelumnya Akashi sangat baik kepadanya, tapi sekarang pemuda itu sangat dingin.

"Kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu malam ini, tapi selama satu minggu ini kau terus saja mendatangiku. Aku yakin kau mengerti apa yang aku maksud. Jadi tolong berhenti mendatangiku dan meminta aku bernyanyi untuk menyemangatimu." Kata Akashi.

"Aku mengerti… Tapi aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu." Kata Tetsuna.

Tiba-tiba Akashi berdiri dan segera ke tempat Tetsuna dan memeluk gadis itu, meninggalkan gitarnya sekaligus membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Kalau begitu, jangan nyatakan perasaanmu kepada orang itu dan tetaplah di sisiku…" Kata Akashi.

"Akashi-kun…"

"Aku ingin kau berada di sisiku selalu, aku tak ingin kau menjadi milik orang lain. Cukup lihat aku. Aku akan melakukan semua yang kau inginkan, aku akan bernyanyi sebanyak yang kau mau, asalkan kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu kepada pria lain dan tetap di sisiku." Kata Akashi lirih sambil mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Tetsuna.

Tetsuna tersenyum mendengar perkataan Akashi.

"Apakah kau tahu Akashi-kun? Tidak pernah ada orang yang dapat menggetarkan hatiku seperti orang itu, dan kau ingin aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan tetap di sisimu?" Kata Tetsuna dengan nada datar.

Akashi merasa terpukul, ia merasa ditolak sekarang. Ia yang merupakan seorang Akashi Seijuuro, orang yang sempurna sekarang harus merasakan rasanya ditolak. Ini sungguh memukul hati Akashi muda itu.

"Berarti kau tidak butuh aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, Akashi-kun?" Kata Tetsuna yang lagsung membuat Akashi terkjut.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuna?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku menyukai orang itu saat melihatnya pertama kali, saat mendengar suranya pertama kali langsung membuat hatiku bergetar. Aku jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama. Dan orang yang berhasil menggetarkan hatiku ada disini, tepat di hadapanku." Kata Tetsuna.

Akashi berusaha mencerna kata-kata itu. Dan…

"Itu berarti…"

"Aishiteru Akashi-kun, kau orang yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Cinta yang selama ini tak pernah ku rasakan…" kata Tetsuna.

Akashi lalu kembali memeluk tubuh Tetsuna. Pelukan yang sangat erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan Tetsuna.

"Aishiteru, Tetsuna… Aishiteru." Kata Akashi.

Ditengah gemerlap cahaya lampu kota Tokyo, sang surai merah dan biru tersebut bertemu. Dan di tempat itu pula, hati mereka dipersatukan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

End

Please review

Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini…

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca. Saya mohon menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan review kepada author yang gaje ini.

Dan saya ingin mengucapkan happy valentine, walaupun ucapannya lebih awal.


End file.
